Agitez le Milkshake !
by xBaskerville
Summary: Non ! Si. Non ! Si. Non ! Si. Et pas besoin d'un nouveau non. Finit les épées, les haches, et le dragon à chasser. Du nouveau, il en faut. Et pas qu'un peu. Ou pas... (autre recueil à One-Shot, version ModernUA ! Un conseil ? Ne prenez rien au sérieux !) Résumé fait à la-va-vite ...
1. Make your Choice

Un autre recueil de One Shots. Cependant, à la différence du premier, il touchera de façon aléatoire tous les personnages et que, et bien, je change l'univers. Un peu de moderne, ce serait pas mal, non ? (Maudissez les fan-art trop bien fait de la Compagnie version XXIe siècle !)

Au plaisir que ça vous plaise ! Car attention, certain petits textes risqueraient d'être … sans aucun sens.

Sauf indication contraire, aucun One Shot ne se suit !

**Make your choice**

S'il y a bien une chose que Fíli haïssait le matin, c'était faire un choix terriblement crucial. Surtout quand le corps est encore groggy et les neurones tous déconnectés par la courte nuit de sommeil, puisqu'ils avaient une activité de plus amusante au lieu de rejoindre Morphée. On se demande bien laquelle.

Ce matin-là, le choix allait être des plus crucial.

Il y a des jours où il pouvait faire les deux. Pas ce matin-là. Malheureusement pour lui.

Fíli se mordit la lèvre de frustration. _Injustice !_  
Le poids sur son épaule gauche se fit un peu plus persistant. Le sale petit ... _joueur__ !_  
Devoir tendre la main droite sans trouver d'appui pour déposer ce qu'il retenait, commençait à lui donner une crampe. _Gourmandise_, quand tu tiens quelqu'un dans tes bras !

Fíli manqua de faire échapper un grognement de frustration.

Il devait faire son choix. Maintenant.

- Ce n'est pas gentil d'utiliser la dernière dosette à café sans demander si quelqu'un en veut ... chuchota la voix de son frère qu'il aimait tant

S'il donnait la tasse, il n'aurait rien en retour. De même s'il ne donnait pas la tasse. Choix des plus ... coriaces !

- Ni de quitter le lit sans moi ... bougonna Kíli

Un autre silence s'enchaina. La position devenait assez inconfortable pour Fíli, debout au milieu de la cuisine, un peu pencher en arrière pour le poids de son cadet, que le blond avait reçu sans s'y attendre un peu plus tôt. Il y a moins de cinq minutes en quelque sorte.

Oui. Le choix était crucial.

Fíli pouvait-il boire le dernier café sans pouvoir embrasser son frère ? Ou devait-il embrassé son frère sans avoir le droit d'avaler le précieux nectar qui aiderait à son réveil ? Si son amant accepté de se laisser embrasser après ce soit disant « vole de la dernière dosette de café ».

Sans oublier l'horrible torture dans laquelle Fíli était : proche de Kíli sans pour autant avoir le droit de toucher la peau si douce de ce torse si parfait et ... oh Mahal ! Kíli n'avait quand même pas osé porter _**uniquement**_ une chemise à moitié déboutonnée !

Oui. Le choix de Fíli n'atteignait plus le stade crucial.

Kíli ou le café ? Le café ou Kíli ? Une petite partie sous les draps ou le bon café qui l'aiderait à avoir une meilleure partie de jambes en l'air sous les draps ?

Mais quelle idée aussi, d'acheter des paquets de paquet avec un nombre impair de café ?

- On partage ? osa-t-il tout de même


	2. A piece of Clue

_Réponse à vos reviews_:

**Lovy** : Ma fidèle servante ! [Conscience : C'est partie ! Elle se prend la grosse tête] Je suis si heureuse que tu me suives partout ou j'aille ! [Conscience : J'ai peur pour les chevilles de mon corps. Ne gonflent-elles pas trop ?]

Trêve de plaisanterie de mauvais goût ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu trouves original mes écrits, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur. Merci de ta fidélité !

**Aschen** : Il y a un truc que j'adore avec certaines histoires, c'est changer l'univers ! Et quand on s'y prend bien avec _The Hobbit_, c'est tout juste extra ! Alors, si tu prévois d'en faire une, j'ai hâte de la lire !

**Kanli** : J'en suis super heureuse !

**Soop** : Oui, c'est court, mais … j'ai préféré que ça reste court. Plus long, ça aurait été juste du _blabla_ inutile et vide de sens. J'espère que cet One Shot-ci sera à la hauteur, bien qu'il soit énormément différent du premier.

**MlleAria** : Comme dit à Soop, plus long, le texte aurait était lourd et sans aucun sens. J'ai préféré laisser le lecteur choisir l'issu du choix du jeune Fili ! [Jeune, jeune ! Je lui donne 27/28 ans !]

* * *

_Avant lecture_ :

Il faut vraiment ma frapper vous savez. Car oui, le premier à eu son inspiration avec une image de Kaciart (et franchement, si vous ne la connaissez pas, courrez sur tumblr immédiatement !), et … ben … moi qui pensais l'avoir précisé, ce n'était pas le cas. (C'est l'âge ! Avec en plus, les sciences pour le BAC, mes neurones m'ont abandonnées …)

Celui-ci est beaucoup moins joyeux, avec beaucoup d'angoisse psychologique et _suggère_ une suite. Pour ne pas vous faire du spoil, je vous laisse lire, et je vous explique après.

* * *

**A piece of clue**

Bilbo grignota ses lèvres dans l'angoisse. Il vérifia une nouvelle fois le sac : couches, serviette de bain, lingette, petits-pots, petites cuillères, biberons. Tout était là. Après la vingtième inspection, il zippa pour de bon le sac. Sac qu'il s'empressa d'aller déposer dans l'entrée pour ne plus y penser.

Bilbo retourna immédiatement dans le salon, il vérifia un autre petit sac plusieurs fois de suite, comptant inlassablement le nombre des jouets s'y trouvant. Douze. Parfait ! C'était exactement le nombre qu'il avait vu en hébergeant l'enfant de quelques mois. Le second sac alla vite retrouver le premier.

Le stress se lisant sur son visage pâle, l'homme arpenta de nombreuses fois le salon. Pas de tétine en fuite ni de doudous en vadrouille. C'est bon. Tout est parfait.

Les gazouillis détendirent Bilbo. Il partit expressément pendre le bébé dans ses bras. Il le berça avec la plus grande de douceur, lui chatouillant la joue pour le faire sourire.

Bilbo avait toujours était ainsi avec les enfants. Qu'ils soient à peine nés ou en âge de quitter le cocon familial. En partie parce qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir un cadet ou une cadette, ainsi que le désir d'une grande famille qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir par son orientation sexuelle.

Il pourrait adopter. Cependant, ce n'était pas possible. Pas juridiquement. Plus pour les raisons familiales de son compagnon... Raisons qui lui convenaient aussi.

- Bee ?

- Je suis dans le salon avec Andrew ... répondit le blond

Thorin le rejoignit rapidement, l'enlaçant brièvement, déposant un doux baiser chaste sur sa tempe.

- Je lui disais au revoir.

- Je sais. Ses parents te remercient du fond de leur cœur. Ils étaient effrayés qu'il est était placé dans une structure d'accueil.

- Tu aurais peut-être dû. Même pour le protéger, je ne l'aurais pas déposé dans une décharge !

- Et manquer de te voir si souriant ?

Bilbo ne répondit pas, lâchant tout doucement le bébé nommé Andrew dans les bras protecteur de son amant.

- Ils en prendront soin, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ils m'ont promis de venir me le confier au commissariat si d'autres problèmes survenaient.

Thorin guida jusqu'au canapé où il le força à s'assoir. Juridiquement parlant, l'enfant aurait dû être placé en famille d'accueil. Il n'avait tout simplement pas pu respecter la loi. L'excuse donner au juge fut que si l'enfant avait était placé à la va-vite dans une poubelle, c'était pour une bonne raison, que s'il était placé dans une famille d'accueil, la famille entière serrait menacée par les ravisseurs. Une excuse à moitié vraie, inventée de toute pièce juste pour revoir son amant sourire, oublier un petit instant la tristesse quotidienne.

- Il a des petites plaques de rougeurs sur les fesses. Tu avertiras sa mère, d'accord ?

- Je n'y manquerais pas.

- Il ne doit plus dormir avec sa tétine. Ses pauvres petites dents vont se déformer. Son doudou est propre et ... et ... toutes ses affaires sont dans l'entrée.

Bilbo accepta un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres. Il offrit un dernier petit baiser sur le front d'Andrew qui s'agita en gloussant. Thorin fit une grimace mentale, les au revoir risqueraient de s'éterniser ... Ses yeux bleus glaciaux scrutaient le visage crispait de son compagnon ; il se maîtrisait.

Profitant de cet instant, le policier se retourna, marmonnant un brêve « je suis là ce soir ».

-Thorin !

- Oui ?

- J-J'ai ... cru les voir. Dans le parc d'éveil.

Le grand brun grimaça réellement cette fois-ci. Lui aussi, durant cette affaire, il avait cru les apercevoir jouer, éclataient de rire à tout et à rien, sauter sur leurs genoux et s'endormir durant la lecture du conte le soir ...

- Tu vas les retrouver. On va les retrouver.

- Je te le promets Bilbo.

La porte d'entrée se referma. Bilbo s'enfonça dans le dossier de la banquette en cuir blanc. Ses yeux larmoyant fixaient le parc d'éveil, comme si les deux neveux disparus de Thorin allaient réapparaître.

Bientôt deux ans. Et aucun indice.

* * *

En effectuant des recherches pour un dossier pour l'année prochaine, je suis tombée sur un article de journal relatant l'histoire d'une fille, enlevée à la naissance qui retrouve sa vraie famille. Et … je ne sais pas trop. J'ai pondu ça.

Bon, pas de panique les n'enfants ! Les kidnappeurs enlevant des enfants le font pour deux causes principales :

1 – Leur couple vienne de perdre un enfant

2 – Ils les revendant à des familles riches qui veulent des enfants (et ne peuvent en avoir) et qui s'en occuperont bien, comme s'ils étaient à eux.

Pour les enfants en couche-culotte, buvant un biberon toutes les deux heures ect … Ce qui est le cas de Fili et Kili dans cette histoire. Donc, si vous avez peur pour eux, ꜟ no problema !, ils sont bien traités et … ne savent tout simplement pas qu'ils ont été enlevés.

La seconde raison, et qu'il me fallait une excuse pour tenter de vous donner une image de Thorin dans une tenue de policier…

Bref, si j'ai de l'inspiration, je fais une séquelle à cet OneShot ?

PS : Si vous voulez une suite, on ne brime pas l'auteur ! é_è'''


	3. Technologie

Pour raisons personnelles, je répondrai la prochaine fois à **toutes** vos reviews.

Ceci n'est pas la suite de Piece of Clue (car oui, je me suis décidée à faire une courte suite).

Attention, débilité en voulez-vous en voilà, au point de se demander comment j'ai sorti ça.

C'est simple ! Je crois avoir bien réussi mon oral de français ! (sans logique donc …)

* * *

**Technologie**

Thorïn râla. Il était habitué au téléphone portable. Il en avait un depuis sa tendre adolescence, tout comme son frère et sa sœur en eurent un aussi lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au collège (leur établissement étant à une bonne heure de route de leur domicile. On ne sait jamais ce qui aurait pu se passer !). Mais voilà, le tactile c'était juste de trop.

Déjà qu'il avait arpenté la chambre pour trouver son réseau, voilà qu'il devait recommencer et se battre avec les touches invisibles mais ô combien sensible du portable. Il n'en prendrait jamais un comme celui-là, lorsque le sien serait fichu.

Le sien était … en panne de batterie. D'où l'urgence de devoir utiliser celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais comment pouvait-on utiliser ce genre de conneries électroniques hein ?

- Non ! Pourquoi tu as envoyé satané portable ?

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je m'en occupe ?

- Et comment le pourrais-tu, avec ta main cassée et l'autre sous perfusion ?

Son ami gloussa, tordu de rire dans son lit d'hôpital absolument pas confortable pour un sous. Thorïn le foudroya du regard, arpentant la chambre une énième fois, dans l'espoir de trouver le réseau qui pourrait envoyait LE message pour arranger tout. Sans succès.

- Il y a une borne d'appel dans le couloir.

- Tu as de la monnaie ?

- Non.

- Moi non plus.

- Fait du charme à une infirmière ?

- Hors de question ! Elles sont trop collante, puent la cigarette, et ne savent faire que glousser pour un oui ou pour un non ! Je ne m'avouerai jamais vaincu par cette stupide technologie.

L'ami toussota une nouvelle fois, faisant de son maximum pour ne pas éclater de rire. Cependant, en se secouant un peu trop, il finit par réveiller une vilaine douleur dans son coude. Il grimaça plus qu'un peu, ayant la grande impression d'être … un idiot. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il s'était ouvert la totalité du bras et fracturée la main en glissant sur une plaque de vers-glas. Non. Absolument pas …

Et il attendait encore pour aller en salle opération !

-Tu n'es pas obligé de rester, Thorin.

- Ce n'est pas comme si mon portable était sans batterie.

Le grand brun finit par faire le signe de la victoire (il venait de trouver un point de réseau), avant de recommencer à râler.

Fichu écran tactile bien trop _sensible_ !

- Envoyé trop rapidement ?

- Oui …

- Tu as écrit quoi ?

- Pour ton frère ? _Dwalin, hôpital, pas grave._ Pour Dis ? _Hôpital p'grave. Daw. Thorin._

- « p'grave » ?

- Une abréviation non-voulue de « pas grave ».

- Et « Daw » ?

- Ton nom.

Un énième silence s'installa. Thorin préféra poser délicatement le téléphone à côté de Dwalin. Technologie mutante insupportable !

- Renvois un SMS.

- Hors de question ! ça va être pire.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

Enfin, oui, il en était sûr et certain. Jusqu'à ce que, moins de quinze minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre violement, par deux petits garçons qui se jetèrent sans ménagement sur le grand brun, le clouant ainsi sur sa chaise avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste.

- Onc'e ! Onc'e ! Ne meurt pas !

- Oui, ne meurt pas Onc'e !

- Tu es trop jeune !

- T'es pas assez vieux !

- Même si t'as des cheveux blancs !

- Maman va être triste !

- Et nous aussi !

- NE MEURT PAAAAAAS ! hurlèrent les deux enfants en même temps

Bon. Les gamins pleuraient sur ses genoux. Pour une raison fausse.

Il n'avait plus qu'à subir la colère de Dis ! Pendant que Dwalin serait tordu de rire dans ses draps blancs...

* * *

Bon, ce n'était pas dans ce genre de situation que j'ai eu mon tout premier portable tactile, et j'ai su m'en servir relativement vite. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, et le temps que j'arrive à bien l'utiliser … Et bien, voilà. J'étais un peu _alone_, dans mon coin. Loin, loin, dans la cours de récré ou enfermé dans ma chambre.

*soupir*

J'avais prévenu qu'il y aurait des choses sans aucun sens. Z'étiez prévenu ! é_è

Je ne suis pas sur mon ordi, donc je n'ai pas pu corriger ma correction personnelle. Honte à moi.

La suite de A Piece of Clue apparaîtra soit ce week-end, soit la semaine prochaine, soit après la Japan Expo (instant PUB : si tu y vas le samedi 6 juillet, que tu veux absolument me jeté des œufs parce que je torture Kili et Fili, cherche une Lily Baskerville avec trois peluches faites à la main, qui sautille partout et espère avoir une figurine de Gilbert Nightray et le manga Pandora Hearts tome 20 en Japonais pour s'être pointée en cosplay de Pandora Hearts au stand.)


	4. A Piece of Clue (Part 2)

Après mûres réflexions (Si, je sais réfléchir. Je vous l'assure !) j'ai décidé de vous répondre par MP. Je verrais si c'est plus pratique.

* * *

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui me suivent, qui m'ajoutent dans leurs favoris et qui me soutiennent, ainsi que les personne qui lisent sans laisser de trace de leur passage (excepté dans les graphismes de vue des chapitres o/). **Je vous aime tous !**

* * *

Et voilà, une jolie petite suite, courte, certes. Mais une suite, tout de même.

Un peu plus joyeuse que la première partie. Si, si, si ! Je peux écrire des trucs très joyeux ! Que croyez-vous ? J'aime les Happy End !

* * *

**A piece of Clue**

Le petit blond se mordit les lèvres tout en serrant encore un peu plus son cadet : la décoration de cette maison le dérangeait bien plus que le raisonnable. Elle était exactement la même que dans ses rêves étranges où il se retrouvait avec son frère dans une famille un peu plus présente ...

Pour se sentir un peu plus à l'aise, il caressa d'une main distraite les cheveux de son petit frère, qu'il démêla avec la plus grande douceur existant au monde. Le cadet lui, eut son sourire encore plus florissant, continuant son dessin coloré, sans qu'il sache exactement ce qu'il crayonné et se fichant bien de le nouvel environnement –il avait son frère, des crayons et des feuilles ! C'était suffisant !-. Balançant sa tête de droite à gauche, il chanta une petite comptine mâchouillée, dont les mots étaient totalement inaudibles. La petite chansonnette qu'ils écoutaient tous les deux, juste avant de s'endormir le soir.

- Je meurs d'envie d'aller les serrer dans mes bras, après tous ces mois ...  
- Je désolé que Thorin ait pris cette décision Dis, mais si vous voulez rester ce soir et les suivants, jusqu'à ce qu'il prouve que vous êtes bien leur mère ...  
- Non, il a eu raison de décider ainsi. Il vaut mieux que ce soit ainsi.

Dís lâcha à nouveau un soupir, couvant ses deux fils retrouvés du regard. Ses deux plus beaux joyaux qu'on lui avait enlevés il y a tellement longtemps.

Elle, elle avait eu de la chance. La police avait retrouvé ses enfants uniquement deux ans et demi après leur disparition. Deux ans et demi qui s'apparentait à une éternité, une éternité bien courte, pour les parents qui eux, n'avaient toujours aucun nouvel de leurs enfants disparus...

- Ma seule consolation est de savoir qu'ils n'ont pas été séparés.  
- Ils ont toujours été fusionnels. Même en sachant à peine marcher, Fíli et Kíli ne se seraient pas laissés faire.

Dís offrit un maigre sourire à Bilbo. L'époux de son frère avait raison. Fíli et Kíli auraient hurlé à rendre sourds leurs ravisseurs si ces derniers auraient tenté de les séparer.

Bilbo frotta encore le dos de sa belle-sœur, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite main agrippe son pantalon et le tire vers le bas. Il posa ses yeux sur le petit brun qui se mordait la lèvre et dont sa main disponible serrait celle de son frère, qui lui-même, avec sa main vide, portait les dessins de son cadet.

- 'Veux faire pipi ... gémit le petit brun  
- C'est la ... commença Bilbo  
- C'est la deuxième porte à droite du couloir de l'entrée Kee ! termina le blond fronçant les sourcils

Dís et Bilbo s'échangèrent un regard rapide. L'homme donna un sourire rassurant à Kíli, affirmant par ce geste les paroles de son aîné.

Le brun sourit avec joie, et entraina prestement Fíli vers les toilettes, en se dandinant un pied sur l'autre, n'en pouvant plus de se retenir. Il était un grand garçon en plus, Fíli l'aiderait à s'assoir sur la lunette des WC : il n'avait plus besoin de pot ! Qu'est-ce qu'il serrait fier de dire ça à la jolie dame et au monsieur tout souriant !

Les deux petits garçons ignorèrent qu'en interrompant la discussion des deux adultes, ils venaient de faire un pas pour retourner dans leur véritable famille.

* * *

Je pense faire un dernier OneShot, qui se passera quelques années plus tard. Et non, cette fois, pas de Thorin dans un bel uniforme moulant de policier.

Maintenant, essayons de l'imaginer en pompier ou en militaire ! o/

Plus que trois jours avant la Japan, je ne tiens plus. Je ne suis pas sûre de vous publier le chapitre six de _Dragon Born_ … ou le trois de _Subsister_ ou un autre OneShot d'un de mes deux recueils. Excusez-moi !


End file.
